


walls are tumbling down

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1-million-words, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank calls Jenny in the middle of the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	walls are tumbling down

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words June bingo  
> Prompt: drunk confessions

When the phone rings in the middle of the night, Jenny wakes up instantly, pressing the answer button and saying "Hello," before her mind registers the time and the caller, both emblazoned on the screen. 

"Jenny? It's me."

The voice is slow, heavy and Jenny closes her eyes because she knows what that means. "Are you ok?" she asks and Frank chuckles without humour. 

"No." 

Jenny closes her eyes, pressing her lips together. "Do you need me to come pick you up?" 

There's another humourless chuckle. "I'm at home," he tells her and before she can ask, he adds, "just me and my friend, Jim Beam..."

She didn't need to be told that, knows when Franks been drinking, what he sounds like. "What you do want?" she asks and the answer stops the world in its tracks. 

"You."

When her breath returns and her heart starts beating again, she shakes her head. "Frank..."

"You think I'm saying this because I'm drunk, but I'm not... even if I am saying this to you because I'm drunk." 

It's Jenny's turn to chuckle at that. "Isn't that the same thing?"

"Not even close," he tells her and he sounds sober suddenly, serious. "I miss you, Jenny... I miss us."

Tears sting her eyes, hurt her throat. "You can't do this, Frank," she tells him because it had taken her long enough to get over him, to try to start fresh with Hawley, even if that hadn't ended entirely well. "Just because Cynthia left..."

"You know what she said? That she might be the one who was leaving... but I was the one who never came back. And she was right." 

"You made your choice..."

"I chose my family, too stupid to figure out I had a whole new one, that I was chasing something already gone... am I doing that now? Because if I am, tell me, I'll hang up the phone."

She opens her mouth, ready to say goodnight, goodbye, to close the door on them. 

What comes out is, "No. You're not." 

There's a long silence where she wipes at the tears that are making their way down her cheeks. "I should have never let you go," he tells her. "And if you give me another chance, I swear, I never will." 

"Go to sleep, Frank," she tells him, not unkindly. "And come over in the morning... I'll make pancakes... we can talk."

"I like the sound of that." The low rumble of his voice sends chills down her spine. "Good night, Jenny."

"Good night, Frank."

She hangs up the phone and falls asleep quickly, a smile on her face. 


End file.
